Inuyasha in Kagome's Time!
by Psycho Child
Summary: Inuyasha is stuck in the present day! What do you think he'll do?
1. I Dont Wanna Be Here!

(A/N Since this is my first fanfic don't go all hard-core in my reviews plz?)  
  
As Inuyasha was jumping through the forest he was thinking (A/N Something he rarely does) about what Kagome said three days ago.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Kagome had already sat Miroku, Sango and Shippo before Inuyasha had even got there. "Everyone! I'm going back to the future so I can see my family and friends, all right?" said Kagome. Everybody nodded. "Good. Well I'm going to pack my things now and leave."  
  
"Wait. Do you want a ride?" Inuyasha said. "It's a long way to the well from here."  
  
"Nope. I'll be fine. I got my bike and miko powers and that should be enough for this trip." And she went to pack her things  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Then the wench forgot her CD player." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Why did Shippo have to find it?"  
  
***Another Flashback***  
  
Shippo came running from Kagome's tent after 2 days of her gone "Hey! You guys! Look what I found!" Miroku and Sango came first and in the same direction. (A/N who can guess what they were doing? ^_^) Then Inuyasha came walking in from the forest lazily. "What do u want runt?" Inuyasha said. " I have better things to do besides listening to you go on and on about stuff."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Inuyasha." Shippo shot back. "I found Kagome's CD player. I think she left it here."  
  
"You're probably right Shippo. Kagome never goes anywhere without It." Said Miroku mournfully  
  
"Maybe someone should go give it to her. She probably hasn't gotten to the well yet." Said Sango. Then everyone stared and Inuyasha. "NO! I am not going to give that wench her CD player all right!?" Said Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"We know you're the fastest of us so you're going." Sango said. "Or would u prefer having my boomerang in your gut?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go, and it's not because of you Sango because I could beat your silly ass any day. Shippo give me the damn CD player." Inuyasha said. Finally Shippo gave Inuyasha the CD player and he took off into the woods.  
  
*** End of Flashback***  
  
By the time Inuyasha was done thinking about what happened he had already reached the meadow where the well was. He saw Kagome dropping her bike into the well and putting one leg over the well wall. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome paid to attention to Inuyasha and had the other leg over the wall. "Damn it." Inuyasha swore and he ran with the CD player in his hand to Kagome. Inuyasha reached her before she jumped in but when he grabbed her by her shirt she jumped. Inuyasha wasn't prepared for this so he fell in too still grabbing Kagome by her shirt.  
  
(A/N OK I know this chapter was a little short. OK well a lot short but tell me what u think maybe I'll make even bigger chapters. hopefully) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dude Can't Get Back Are You Surprized?

(A/N OK all u dudes who are trying to find the people who don't put up disclaimers can shove it up your ass' because this is mine I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ()  
  
"Inuyasha! What was that for? What did you do that?" Yelled Kagome hysterically after they had crossed into the future.  
  
"I was trying to get you this but you weren't listening." Said Inuyasha while shoving the CD player into Kagome stomach. "Miroku and Sango sent me to give this to you after Shippo found it in your tent."  
  
"I forgot this? Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha. He reluctantly hugged her back.  
  
"Feh. Now do you want some help bringing your bike up? Or do you want to leave it here?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"You will bring it up for me? Why are you being so nice? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, INUYASHA?" screamed a angry Kagome.  
  
"I haven't done anything. I've just decided to be nice for once." Said Inuyasha and a halo appeared above his head.  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha. I'm going to be watching you when I get back to the past. Now will you go back?" Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd be my pleasure, wench." And Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her to the top, then her back and finally himself but when Inuyasha jumped up Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY" and, well you know what happened (  
  
"Ha. That's what you get for calling me a wench." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha got up and jumped again but luckily Kagome didn't "sit" him. Once he reached the top he jumped back down head first and hit the ground.  
  
"Fuck." Said Inuyasha and he jumped back up and started to yell at Kagome, "How come I cant go back to my time, Kagome. Huh! Huh! HUH!"  
  
"I don't know. The only time I wasn't able to get back was when you stuffed that tree in the well." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a blank expression. "Do you think someone stuff a tree in the well, again?"  
  
"It's a possibility." Said Kagome while picking up her bike. "I'm going to go to my house. Until we can figure out what to do you should hide out in my house."  
  
"Your house!? What about your mother and father?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them. My brother already knows you actually exist. He'll help you if he gets an incentive." Said Kagome as she gets on her bike. "Come on."  
  
"Inuyasha growled and hopped on the back of Kagome's bike. "You better sit so no one sees you." Said Kagome knowingly while Inuyasha sat down growling all the more. Kagome then rode the bike down to her house, (A/N Shut up I know if this was in the cartoon it wouldn't happen), where her and Inuyasha was greeted by Kagome's brother. (A/N I forgot Kagome's family's names so her bro. will be "K's bro." and her mom will be "mom" and dad will be "dad"). K's bro. Was very enthusiastic that his hero was going to stay at his house. Inuyasha was rushed into Kagome's room and was told to "Stay or you shall be sitted." As Kagome left to get something to eat for her and Inuyasha, he stuck his tongue out at her and K's bro. Laughed. When Kagome got back she had a loaf of bread and a orange soda for Inuyasha and a ham and cheese sandwich and a grape soda for her.  
  
Inuyasha tried to make conversation, "uh. Kagome? What's with the big plastic block thingy on your table?"  
  
"You mean this?" said Kagome as she got up a touched the computer.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"It's a computer. You can do writing and surf the world wide web." Explained Kagome.  
  
"There's a lot of water and spiders in there?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. (A/N if any of us asked these questions wouldn't we get hit?)  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Its just what we call it." Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome continued. "Don't worry I grew up with computers so its easier for me to understand then you."  
  
"Feh." Said Inuyasha with disgust. "Aren't you going to go find your parents?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about mom and dad.' Kagome said. "See ya later and do get into trouble."  
  
"Fine, fine just go Kagome." Said Inuyasha and he push her out the door lightly and shut it.  
  
"SIT!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha went in to a very familiar position. Then Kagome laughed and left.  
  
Inuyasha cussed at the magical necklace and went to the computer. "OK I think I'll press this button," said Inuyasha curiously and pressed the power button. The computer made its usual start up noise and he freaked out. "What I do what I do?" said a frightened Inuyasha and hit the monitor, good for him, and us, he hit the on button and he saw a log in screen. It said, "use keyboard to type in password and press enter." Inuyasha then looked for something marked keyboard, found it, and pressed enter since there was already "writing" on the screen. (A/N you know this would never happen in real life, I mean this many coincidences?)  
  
In the loading process the buttons and things were flickering so Inuyasha just stared. When it was done he looked at the icons. He saw a World Wide Web icon and pressed enter to go in, or so he thought because nothing happened. Then he started to pound the table and saw the cursor move. He did it again, the cursor moved again. He looked around and the small thing on the table (the mouse to the morons who don't know) and moved it. The cursor moved again. (A/N the way I'm putting this you would think that Inuyasha is a cat demon huh?)  
  
He moved the small thing so the cursor would go on the world wide web part and he clicked on it. A screen popped up and scared him. After he was done beating his chest he put in his own name (yes he knows how to spell) and pressed enter. FanFiction.com came up and he clicked on it. When the screen loaded he also clicked on anime and searched the list for something that interested him. Then guess what he found. OMG your right he found his own name on the list. Out of major curiosity (A/N and who wouldn't be?) he clicked on his name and clicked on the first one.  
  
It said "As Inuyasha was jumping through the forest he was thinking (A/N Something he rarely does) about what Kagome said three days ago." he was like "Fuck! This is what just happened to me and he read on. Every once in a while he's say something like "God" or "shit" because of this was a detailed account of his life of that day.  
  
Finally he got to the part where it said, "Inuyasha got off the computer, opened the widow and jumped out." Well Inuyasha didn't want to make the author a liar so without turning off the computer Inuyasha got off the computer, opened the widow and jumped out.  
  
*** Authors Thoughts***  
  
I should have done this last time but I'm doing it now. lil washu-chan is my sensi (teacher in English for you morons) and if you have a major problem with my story BLAME HER SHE MADE ME DO IT and if you like it thank her and me CUZ I WROTE IT. Bye dudes (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) (\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUNNY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. My my my Inuyasha been baaaad

(A/N all right I know I haven't done this in a while and is because I've been lazy and sleepy. My disclaimer is on the previous chapter oh and the reason I put Kagome's dad is because I might put his ghost as a little added bonus for putting up with me and I finally I found out that Kagome's bros. Name is Souta!)  
  
***Story Start***  
  
As Inuyasha was jumping through he was thinking, "Why do I have to listen to that wench Kagome? She's not the boss of me, and nothings going to even moderately hurt me." He thought about that last part. "Maybe she thought I was going to hurt or scare someone." But Inuyasha didn't care much really so he landed on a branch and jumped to the ground. He walked into the street and a car came speeding around the corner heading straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped and landed on the sidewalk and the car slammed into a street pole.  
  
"Stupid humans." Inuyasha said quickly and we walked down the sidewalk ignoring the stares from humans whom were either gawking at his ears or that he jumped out of the way of the car.  
  
He entered a shop down the street and ordered some chicken and French Fries. As you may have guessed, Inuyasha doesn't have any money so when the waiter gave him the bill he grabbed the waiter by the collar and lifted him up with his left hand and pulled out his claws.  
  
"You want me to pay? Someone superior to you? You should be the one who's paying for me! Stupid human!" yelled Inuyasha. The waiter was scared as hell and there was a crowd at the window.  
  
Someone in the crowd was also a hanyou who concealed herself very well and can control her temper. She went in to the restaurant and put a gentle hand on Inuyasha's. She wore a purple hat, a purple tube top and black sweatpants because she was taking a walk and she was hot as HELL!  
  
"Please, put him down." She said tipping her hat showing cat ears to Inuyasha but no one else could see them. "So will you?"  
  
"Feh." And he dropped the waiter who landed on his ass and crawled away. "Happy now, Kitty."  
  
"Yes, very now come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and took him into some woods about a mile away from anyone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING PICKING UP A WAITER LIKE THAT? YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO DO THAT IN PUBLIC YOU MORON. MY GOD WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU? SHIT YOUR LUCKY YOU WEREN'T ARRESTED." Said the hot cat eared lady  
  
"What the fuck are you yelling at me for. I didn't hurt him. much." Said Inuyasha defensively.  
  
"Only because I got there in time. Don't do that again got it?" She said back sternly.  
  
"Feh. I don't need to listen to you. You're just a weak hanyou who has been suppressed by the stupid humans." Inuyasha said stupidly  
  
"You're a hanyou too ya know."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his tongue at her, "I said a weak hanyou. I'm probably stronger then every youkai out there." He said proudly  
  
"I probably could kick your ass easy. You don't seem so tough." She said sizing him up. "Oh yeah, the person who's gunna kick your ass's name is Toshiya."  
  
"Where is she? I don't see her." Said Inuyasha. And at the snide remark Toshiya kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and he flew into a tree which snapped and fell on him.  
  
Inuyasha shoved the tree off of him and threw it at Toshiya who easily jumped out of the way. Inuyasha then took out Tetsuiga (did I spell it right people?) which transformed into the fang it is and used Wind Scar. Wind Scar took out the most of the woods and Toshiya who was where the Wind Scar blast ended. Toshiya's hat didn't exist anymore, her shirt was now just rags... they were even worse then rags barely holding on to her, her pants were even worse but still covered her private parts (no lemons for you perverts ex: Miroku lol) and she had severe cuts that were bleeding badly.  
  
Inuyasha ran to her ready to stab her through the stomach with the fanged sword and saw her bloody body and stopped right in front of her. He saw that she wasn't moving at all. He took off he shirt, ripped and bit it into pieces and wrapped her wounds into his shirt bandages tightly. Picked her up, and started to carry her into the woods (well. what's left of the woods).  
  
He stared at her. Think how no matter how beat up she was she still looked beautiful. Just like how Kagome looks always, they could look like crap but they would always be beautiful to him. Then he shook the thought from his mind and muttered "Feh" to himself, but he would always come back to that thought.  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Did you like it? Did you did you did you? I know you did and thank you Toshiya (Michelle for you morons) you are da coolest for helping me :D and don't forget to read lil washu-chan's stories especially Never Again and its was something with Nagoda's Revenge in the title I can't remember what it is exactly and I'm in the Nagoda's Revenge story I appear in the 4th chapter Enter Psycho: Another weird god lol you like? 


	4. Kagome? Pissed? Yeah

DUDES AND DUDETTES!!! Would you believe that me, someone who took 2 weeks to update last would do it in a day this time? Oh yeah this time is mine WOOO HOOO did ya think the Toshiya was a good touch? Toshiya will go far ~gives a sly smirk~ muahahahahha death to Kagome? Like I would kill Kagome.  
  
*** Story Start ***  
  
As Inuyasha reached the end of what was left of the woods and entered the street and he stopped. Where was he? How did he get back to Kagome's? Well he remembered that the shrine where the well was, was on top of a hill so he looked around for something higher then the rest of everything else but he couldn't find anything and he was getting worried about Toshiya, she wasn't doing particularly well.  
  
Inuyasha then thought of something that should have occurred instantly and jumped to the top of the highest building he saw and looked around. He saw the shrine and jumped off in that direction. Toshiya moved around in his arms and he saw that her bleeding was just getting worse and that some of the worse wounds have bled through the temporary bandages, so he hurried to Kagome's house.  
  
Once he reached her house he saw that the window was open so either Kagome hadn't realized he'd left or she was waiting for him to scold him about leaving after she explicitly told him to stay, but he jumped through anyway. Luckily for him, Kagome wasn't there so he set Toshiya on Kagome's bed. Souta then walked in getting ready to yell at him for leaving and that he was going to tell Kagome even though he really wasn't and saw Toshiya, "What the fuck! What happened to her and why is she in my sisters room?"  
  
"First of all, make sure you don't say that kind of language around Kagome. Number two she here because I don't have anywhere else to put her and I sorta beat her up." Inuyasha said while rebandaging Toshiya's wounds.  
  
"You beat up a girl? You're really bad Inuyasha. You know that it's not good to beat up girls. especially pretty girls." Said Souta who was staring at Toshiya's face. (Would you believe it? Souta likes girls!)  
  
"Yes Souta, I know, but she wanted it. I didn't mean to beat her up this bad though, just sorta rough her up a bit." Inuyasha said sorrowfully. Souta really did think that Inuyasha was telling the truth. Souta thought that Inuyasha would never lie in a situation like this, so he went to go get Kagome.  
  
It took Souta many hours to get Kagome and while Inuyasha waited so that Toshiya get the proper care, he waited on her hand and foot. He shifted her when she moaned because of pain. He fed her what food he had left and covered her with a dirty sheet he found in a basket. When Kagome did get there you could tell that Souta didn't tell her anything because of her reaction. You would have thought that Inuyasha was her husband because she went OFF! Yelling at Inuyasha like a banshee would have been heaven compared to what she did to him. She threw him into the wall so many sits you wouldn't believe, and Inuyasha didn't do or say anything until she stopped about 2 hours later.  
  
"It's about time you stopped." Said Inuyasha as he sat up straight. "I figure this but did Souta tell you why she's here? Hmm?"  
  
"Why should he have? It's obvious what you were doing. You were sleeping with a girl in MY room." Said Kagome so harshly that Souta flinched.  
  
"She's not here because of THAT, wench." Said Inuyasha and Souta left the room. "Do you really think that I'm that stupid. If I WAS sleeping with her, why would I bring her back to your room. Don't you think I would've gone to her house instead?"  
  
"Well. you do have a point. So. what IS she doing here?" said Kagome in a sort of defeated tone.  
  
"Well, she helped me out of a situation at a restaurant. Then she took me to the woods so that she could yell at me... loudly". Said Inuyasha who then, just to exaggerate the statement, stuck his finger in his ear and twisted it. "Then I made my usual stupid remarks and she said that she could kick my ass and kicked me. Finally I used the Tetsuiga's Wind Scar and completely destroyed most of the woods and did this to her." And he gestured to Toshiya's body, which wasn't getting better.  
  
Well, this was Kagome's first real look at Toshiya and finally saw how beat up she was. All Kagome could do was mutter and splutter "My God." And assorted phrases. Once she got over that spell of the jitters Inuyasha finally got her to get more bandages in case she didn't stop bleeding.  
  
Inuyasha then ordered Kagome to get some food because if Toshiya didn't eat she wouldn't get better. Toshiya then in the next few hours would wake up for maybe ten minutes but it wasn't really her, it was her sub-conscience and Inuyasha fed her during those periods.  
  
Then, 5 hours after Kagome saw the beat up Toshiya it was dark and Toshiya finally woke up. At first, she wondered where she was but then she saw Inuyasha with his knees on the ground and his head resting on his arms, which were on the bed. Saw how cute he was and kissed him on the cheek leaving a purple lip stick imprint.  
  
She quietly went down the hall and looked in the next door. What she saw was a lady (Kagome's mom) who was sleeping and this glowing figure (Kagome's dad). She closed the door and went down the hall and into the next room. There she saw a sleeping boy (Souta) who was cuddling to a teddy bear (aww so cute). She decided to leave him alone, so she went down the stairs and saw Kagome sleeping on the couch bed. She crept by very quietly, grabbed her side and muffled an agonizing scream.  
  
She looked at her body and saw herself wrapped in bandages and remembered what happened. She hit herself mentally for letting herself being beaten so easily but didn't know that's most demons, even youkai, die easy from the Wind Scar attack. She puts on her ragged shoes and opened the front quietly. She started to run and opened most of her wounds that had stopped bleeding and she fainted  
  
*** Authors Note ***  
  
Right now its 5/14 in about 2 weeks I will be going on a trip to Victoria. I'll be there for 8 days so I'm going to try to do a story every other day but don't count on it. Remember, read lil washu-chans stories never again and the thing with Nagodas revenge in the title. Read Never again first if you want to get Nagodas revenge to make sense. Also read The Bridenpens by Silver! Can you believe it he has like 42 chapters now? Correct me if Silver isn't a he please! 


	5. This is the title

Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. Stupid depression. If you think this is a new story you're right. Toshiya is cool, don't you think? Well on to my story.  
  
*** Story Start ***  
  
"Oh, that was lovely, just lovely." Said Inuyasha after Toshiya had woken up. "You should know that you shouldn't have tried to run. Maybe if you had walked you could have gotten away." Inuyasha had a smug look on his face after saying that.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk like that to your betters. It's not good for your health." Said the smart-mouthed cat demon.  
  
Inuyasha actually had to try to keep his temper after that one. "From the looks of your injuries. It looks like I'm your better." Said Inuyasha with his smug look returning.  
  
"I was talking about class, moron." Toshiya said calmly. "You're nothing but a barbarian with a big sword."  
  
A vein started to twitch violently on Inuyasha's forehead and Inuyasha walked out of the room giving Toshiya the satisfaction of triumph.  
  
"He's soooo cute when he gets like that!" giggled Toshiya.  
  
"Yeah, he is." Said Kagome as she entered her room.  
  
"Who are you?" said the curious cat (wow. cat's. curious.)  
  
"The names Kagome, Toshiya." Said the young miko.  
  
"How do you know my name? And why are you even here?" asked Toshiya.  
  
"First of all, this is my room. Number 2 thing is I know your name because I've been taking care of you in the past day. Inuyasha's been doing more work then me though. He's been taking care of you like it's his life's work." Kagome informed Toshiya.  
  
"Why would he take care of me? He's the one who did this to me." Said Toshiya in an almost a scolding like tone.  
  
"Think Toshiya!" said Kagome in an annoyed like tone. "He feels responsible. He told me earlier that he didn't mean to beat the shit out of you like that. He just wanted to rough you up a little bit and then send you on your way. He thought you could handle the Wind Scar without a lot of major injuries and well. he was wrong and you know." she trailed off after that.  
  
And out of nowhere Toshiya said, "Is he affectionate?" and she also had a mischievous glimmer in her eye.  
  
"No, not really Toshiya." Said Kagome with a certain satisfaction. " I've tried too. He isn't mister "gives me a kiss" kind of guy if that's what you mean."  
  
"I think I'll be able to cure him of that." Giggled Toshiya. "Cats and dogs have not gotten along in history but we're a different type a cat and dog."  
  
"You're going to try to convert Inuyasha to straight out flirting?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"I think I'll go just a lil bit past flirting if I can get him to." And Toshiya continued to giggle wildly.  
  
"Good luck." Said Kagome with exxagerated sarcasm and she left the room. Toshiya then started to think about her plan. If even half of what she and Kagome discussed were true, this would take a lot of doing. In her first plan she thought that she would try to get close to him and after a period of time make her move but she realized soon after that would take a lot of time that she didn't have. Another one she thought of would take too much work not to mention take to long. After a hour of planning and throwing away those plans she finally came up with one that would work. In three days she decided she was going to give him the kiss of his life but until then she was going to have to try to get as close to him as possible.  
  
Inuyasha then came up the stairs to go to the bathroom and walked past Kagome's room. Toshiya saw Inuyasha and yelled for him to wait, so Inuyasha turned to wait for her and saw her coming out of Kagome's room.  
  
"You shouldn't be up ya know." said Inuyasha. "You might open up your wounds again." And Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Said Toshiya also smiling. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me both times." And with her clothes still torn from the attack, she kissed Inuyasha right on the lips, a quick one, but she still left lip stick on his lips and walked back to Kagome's room. In doing that, she left Inuyasha in shock. He looked silly wearing purple lipstick but he didn't even know it was there. He was still completely dazed that Toshiya kissed him.  
  
Kagome then walked up the stairs and into the hallway to come and yell at Inuyasha, which she did, "Inuyasha! You said you were coming up here to go to the bathroom and you've been up here way to long for that because you said you were going to take a pee!"  
  
Inuyasha then turned around and stared at Kagome but he was still in a daze but Kagome saw the lipstick on Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"You kissed her?" said Kagome whose eyes were filling up with tears. "You kissed her? I can't believe you, Inuyasha!" she cried, pushed Inuyasha out of the way and locked herself in the bathroom. A minute or so later Inuyasha reach out his hand towards the bathroom and said, "I still need to use that." and Toshiya came out of Kagome's room and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Toshiya with a fake innocence.  
  
"It's you and you know it. You're not good at lying ya know." Said Inuyasha sternly.  
  
"Yeah but apparently I'm a good kisser." And she kissed Inuyasha again. "Did you know that you don't look half bad wearing purple lipstick?"  
  
Inuyasha hit himself in the head "So that's how she knew. You left lip stick on me."  
  
*** Feudal Japan***  
  
Miroku was a little flushed when he said, "Inuyasha seems to be a little late isn't he?"  
  
"Yes Miroku." Said Sango. "But can you wonder about Inuyasha later? I need to "talk" to you" ^_~  
  
" Oh, Please leave here this time. Said Shippo. "Last time you did it out in the open and I saw you guys." Shippo looked at Miroku. "You have a small dick. Mine's at least twice as big." Then he looked at Sango. "How can you do that with someone's whose dick is so small?" and Sango blushed a bright red. "Oh but one thing. You do look good. Shippo said with a sly smirk.  
  
"How dare you call my dick small? It's at least 7 inches big! That's how big it was when I was 13!" said Miroku who muttered something like asshole.  
  
"Pfft. Your dick must have shrunk then because it only looks like 5 inches." Said Shippo who was only trying to get a rise out of Miroku.  
  
"Grrrrrrr." Growled the monk and he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her into his tent in a rage. Shippo was laughing for a whole 5 minutes before he stopped and when he did a small kitsune girl who came out of nowhere, signaled for Shippo to come to her. Shippo did just that with a willing look on his face. Then, the little girl reach out her hand and Shippo grabbed it and they took off into the woods.  
  
***Kagome's Time Again***  
  
It's been about two days since Kagome had seen Inuyasha with purple lipstick on. Kagome had left the bathroom and into her room but beside that she had only left to use the bathroom and eat. Inuyasha and Toshiya had been sleeping on the couches. Their only excuse stay at Kagome House was that they were worried about Kagome and K's mom just sighed and continued on with her daily routines except for dinner she had to make 2 extra helpings. In the afternoon on the 2nd day that she had been in her room she actually thought about things. She was going to have to play Toshiya's game to keep Inuyasha as her own. So she thought of her plan and declared in her mind that she was going to win Inuyasha back! Kagome left her room and went down to the living room where Toshiya was watching TV and Inuyasha was no where to be seen.  
  
"You're still here? I would have thought you'd have left by now. What's the problem? Your wounds haven't healed enough yet?" said Kagome with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"No, they've healed enough. It's just I wanted to get Inuyasha better. You know that." The cat hanyou replied with a mock laugh.  
  
Kagome held back the anger that had swelled in her. "Yeah, Inuyasha is a good reason to stay.," Kagome said in suck a fake sweet voice that would make the person who made fake sweet voices envy her.  
  
"Yes he is. And we have gotten very close in the past few days. Maybe if I get lucky, I'll get him to my place so we can do better things with our time." Said Toshiya with a dreamy look on her face that said to Kagome that she was imagining that she was having sex with Inuyasha.  
  
"That's sick ya know. I wish you wouldn't talk like that around me. Having sex, so early, you just met him and you're already thinking of that." Said the peeved miko girl.  
  
"So does that man that you have never, ever had any of those thoughts toward Inuyasha? Oh, and don't even bother to say no because it's obvious that you like him like that. It's written all over your face when your looking at him. You want to get in his pants, like me, and-"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" screamed Kagome who was a bright red. It wasn't because of the screaming that she was bright red but because that was Toshiya had said was true. Toshiya had known a lot about Kagome's feelings toward Inuyasha and she had only known her for 3 days. 2 of which she had spent in her room crying. "Fine, I've had those thoughts toward Inuyasha but I've also know him for a long time and you have only known him for three days."  
  
"Well your right about me only being here for three days but that doesn't matter to me. In these three days I've found out that I love him or at least I have a crush on him. Knowing this, I will do everything in my power to explore that fondness of Inuyasha." Toshiya said sternly. "If you get in my way of doing that you have been warned I will get rid of you in anyway possible."  
  
"We shall see about that." Kagome shot back, then she went into the kitchen, grabbed a bag of cookies and left.  
  
As Inuyasha was coming back from playing with Souta, he saw Kagome. "Kagome, wait!" he said and he ran to her. He put his arms on her shoulders. "We need to talk."  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha. What do you want to talk about." Said the girl with an unnerving calm in his voice and took a bite out of a cookie.  
  
"Can we talk about Toshiya? I want to get it straight with you that I didn't kiss her. She just came out of your room said she wanted to thank me for taking care of her, and I don't know how she found out." Kagome got a lil red and ate the rest of her cookie. "Then she kissed me and I was as shocked as you were so will you please forgive me?"  
  
"Are you serious? You didn't kiss Toshiya? Oh thank you, Inuyasha!" and Kagome dropped her cookies, wrapped her arms around him and kissed Inuyasha for a solid 2 minutes and enjoyed it. She just didn't enjoy it because he was the one she loved, but she also saw Toshiya in the corner of her eye. Inuyasha liked it too, he liked the cookie taste. ^_^  
  
*** End Story ***  
  
Now this one is good! My god I enjoyed it. Sorry for not posting sooner it's been like a month huh? Well expect more. sooner this time. 


End file.
